1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus used to hang or support personal items such as purses or jackets and, more particular, to supporting apparatus employed to support items from the horizontal surface of a table, desk or the like.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous devices which are used to hold handbags, purses and the like from the edge of an elevated, horizontal platform such as a table. As a general rule, the devices disclosed by the prior art are intended to be small in size and sufficiently small to be maintained by the user in his or her jacket or handbag.
One of the devices disclosed by the prior art for hanging or otherwise supporting handbags at the edge or periphery of a table, desk or other horizontal support employs an upper member having a first flange adapted to be placed adjacent the support surface and a second flange secured to the first flange extending downwardly. A C-shaped member or hook is secured to the lower terminus of the second flange of the upper member on which the handbag or purse is to be supported. The problems inherent in this device primarily relate to the lack of flexibility for use and storage. Although the C-shaped member is capable of being pivoted relative to the supporting flange, the overall structure cannot be reduced in size for storage. The present invention substantially resolves this inadequacy by providing an apparatus within which a supporting hook is pivotally coupled and which is capable of being stored within its associated housing.
Another support apparatus disclosed by the prior art includes a hook for hanging a purse of other personal item from a table or desk surface. The supporting hook is pivotally coupled to the supporting housing for movement in a plane perpendicular to the table or desk surface. However, the supporting hook cannot be stored within the associated housing. The present invention resolves this inadequacy by providing a coupling between the support hook and housing which permits the supporting hook to be collapsed upon itself and disposed within the confines of the housing for efficient storage thereof.